supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
People Beast Squadron Wuranger
People Beast Squadron Wuranger (人獣戦隊ウーレンジャー, Jinjū Sentai ŪRenjā) is the 27th season and fifth Generation series. The Wuranger features is mystical chi and virtual pet to train or summoning artificial animal vehicle mechas. Story After the defeat of Cocoongias, the peaceful world was returned back when Roho used Eraser Card to dissolve the Cocoongias. Roho becoming very grown teenage before Gozen visited him for the first time. Characters Allies *Enter (first episode only who give a three Wuloader Roho, Maya Fey and Philips, the son of Raito and Lila) *Gozen (tests Roho, the grandson of Samuel to ability the Wujuu powers) *Supporting Characters Wujuu Henshinn (Deactivated) *Dragon Rion (absorbed by Roho's Wudainbox) *Reptile Sinsin (absorbed by Roho's Wudainbox) *Foot Fisters Seven Beast Commanders *King Oja *Ooja *Uldin (destroyed by four mechas) *Quija (destroyed by MugenWuoh) *Dyuija (beaten by a recovered and newly final form called Ginga Form and destroyed by MugenWuoh) *Taldin (beaten by a injured WuRed Wild Form and destroyed by MugenWuoh) *Zeldin (destroyed by a final combination called MugenWuoh) *Uuja (destroyed by GoleOh) Wujuu Monsters #WuScorpion (defeated by Wurangers and destroyed by Wusho-Oh) #WuTiger (defeated by Wurangers and destroyed by Wusho-Oh) #WuKuwagata (befriended by Wurangers as a part of team) ##Kuwagatabot (destroyed by KuwagataWusho-Oh) #WuBee (defeated by Wurangers and destroyed by KuwagataWusho-Oh) #WuKajiki (befriended by Wurangers as a part of team) ##Kajikibot (destroyed by KajikiWusho-Oh) #WuRat (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by KajikiWusho-Oh) #WuUnicorn (befriended by Wurangers as a part of team) ##Unicornbot (destroyed by UnicornWusho-Oh) #WuAnomalocaris (defeated by KyoRyukin) #WuLobster (defeated by Wurangers and destroyed by Wusho-Oh and KyoRyukin) #WuGator (defeated by Wurangers and destroyed by Wusho-Oh and KyoRyukin) #WuCrow (defeated by Wurangers and destroyed by newest form KyoryuWusho-Oh) #WuSkull (normally destroyed by WuRed) #WuZebra (defeated by the two strange Wurangers, revealed is Kaito Daimon and his partner Goldion an sub-species of Lio-Type and destroyed by WuLion and WuTupux with Wusho-Oh and KyoRyukin help) #WuWildcat (defeated by five Wurangers and destroyed by new mecha Shishiwu-Oh) #WuTortoise (vulnerable destroyed by Wurangers) ##Tortoisebot (destroyed by KyoryuWusho-Oh and Shishiwu-Oh) #WuMonkey (defeated by five Wurangers before Rion beats three Wurangers excepts for Roho and Goldion then took the Wudainbox and three Wurangers) #WuSpit (unfortunately destroyed by WuRed in Beast Mode much as Goldion shocked) #WuBell (defeated by WuRed in Beast Mode before Gozen whistles at him and reverts back into his normal then destroyed along with WuBat) #WuBat (defeated by three powered Survive Unite with Rion was beaten and destroyed along with WuBell by Wusho-Oh, KyoRyukin, Shishiwu-Oh and new Wugon-Oh) #WuClown (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by KyoryuWusho-Oh, Wugon-Oh and Shishiwu-Oh) #WuCroc (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by Wugon-Oh and Shishiwu-Oh) #WuCheetah (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by KyoryuWusho-Oh and Shishiwu-Oh) #WuGene (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by Wugon-Oh) #WuWasp (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by KyoryuWusho-Oh and Wugon-Oh) #WuSwan (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by KyoryuWusho-Oh) #WuPill (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by Shishiwu-Oh) #WuKiller (overwhelming WuRed, but destroyed by Wurangers before the lost weapon was stolen and mission is failed) #WuMinotaur (beaten by four Wurangers after Roho lost his new lost weapon and destroyed by Wugon-Oh) #WuTraffic (beaten by a new Super Form called WuRed Wild Form and destroyed by the three mechas) #WuGrifffin 1 (destroyed by a wild WuGolem) #WuGriffin 2 (beaten by four Wurangers and destroyed by his newly favorite mecha GoleOh) #WuEngine (destroyed by Wurangers) #WuTeeth (destroyed by Wurangers) #WuVolt (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by MugenWuoh) #WuStone (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by KyoryuWusho-Oh) #WuEpison (beaten by Wurangers and destroyed by MugenWuoh) #WuPaw (destroyed by Wurangers) #WuPanther (destroyed by MugenWuoh) Arsenal Morphing Device *'Wuloader' - A morphing digital loader-like to transform into Wurangers. It also weapon mode as a weapon with Wugatling. Also, it can trains the Wujuus and evolves them just as they do. *'Wumorphin' - A morphing digital camera-like to transform into Wurangers. It also weapon mode as a weapon with Wugatling. Also like Wuloader, it can trains the Wujuu and evolve them just as they do. *'Wudainbox' - A mystic chi box who created by Samuel, a Contract Rider since he unlocking the power of new chi called Survive Unite form. However, he never used so, they unlocks the new chi. Weapons *'Wugatling' - A bullet-like gatling to shoot the enemies with Wuloader. *'Super WuloadeBuster' **'Wuloade Buster' ***'WuDra Sword' ***'WuPtera Axe' ***'WuKirin Handler' **'WuLiTup Cannon' ***'WuLio Trigger' ***'WuTupu Dagger' *'Mugeraloader' - A special weapon also known A Stolen Weapon who built by The Visiters, but it was abandoned to the cave. However, Rion stoles it and want to be King of the WuMonsters. Fortunately, Roho successfully got it and transform into Super Form called Wild Form. When Mugeraloader starts even lighter if the sun lights the loader, Roho evolve into Final Form called Ginga Form. Mecha The Wurangers using their chi monsters known as Wujuu. With Wurangers and their Wujuu, they transform into similar-head like form then took form into mechanical creature called Wu Machines. Primary Mecha *MugenWuoh **Wusho-Oh ***WuDragon ***WuPtera ***WuKirin **Shishiwu-Oh ***Goldlion (Goldion's true form) ***WuTupux **GoleOh (a transformed form of WuGolem) ***WuGolem Secondary Mecha *KyoryuWusho-Oh *KyoRyukin **WuKuwagata **WuKajiki **WuUnicorn *Wugon-Oh **WuGorilla **WuGazelle **WuGaroo Episodes #Wu Got the Beast #Endless Played #Kuwagata and Wurangers #Poison with Stings #Sword vs. Sword Fightback #Armored Plan #The Cure Help #The Dragon of Heaven #Shellfish Unbehavior #Scary And Night #The Dragon Heavenly Knight #An Secret of Wujuu (The Wujuu was mirror beasts created by Yui just as Samuel's favorite partner Ryuki as primary successor Rider) #The Golden and the Puzzle Guy #A Lion with Flying Wu Machine #Let's Go, Brave Five Wurangers #The Mystery Box (Part One) #Roaring, Roho's Deadly Frenzy Beast (Part Two) #Gozen, Revert Roho's Beast Mode (Part Three) #Survive Unite, Super Wujuu Gattaaaaai (Part Four) #Savaging, The Seven Beast Commanders #Growls, Uuja the Fist-King #Justice with Chi #The Evolution #Sting with the Poison #The Deadly Effects #The Special Rushes #The Stolen Weapon #Pliot and Take #A Stolen Weapon Gets #The Powerful Golem Creature (Roho saw the purple rock creature and he want to capture it, but it really rare and hard to find, Part One) #The Rock King, Roar of Golem (Part Two) #A Bond with Wujuu #A Final Combination #The Wujuu Advanced #Sword Fight Shield #Ooja Attack (Roho was badly injured and cannot fight anymore until the next episode) #Taldin Rules Down #A Self Finale #The Three Remained (this is the eight parts of final episodes, Part One) #Superior of the Ruler (Part Two) #Quija's Fate (Part Three) #The Final Battle on King Room (Part Four) #Uldin's Last Chance (Part Five) #Century of Fate (Part Six) #A Last Century (Part Seven) #Final Episode: Roho's Last Memory (Roho go to his new adventure alone and say goodbye to his friends, Part Eight) Special *Modiken x Wuranger: Doki Doki of Magical *Wuranger Hyper Battle: Ryuki Challenge *Ryuki x Wuranger: Battle For Future World *Pirateger x Fresh Pretty Cure: The Mystical Key on the Universe Triva *The season is series-exclusive virtual pet since few seasons. Category:Squadron Season